


Possession

by Darthelwig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Ultron wanted to possess her in every way possible.





	Possession

“Possession”

By darthelwig

++++

Ultron wanted to possess her. In every way that he could. 

Perhaps it was the way she looked at him, with both wariness and hope. She was a true believer, and once he had her, she would not waver in her devotion. She wanted something to put her faith in, and he could give her that. His righteous anger could be hers. 

And yet...there was that undercurrent of caution in everything she did. She wanted to believe, but life had been cruel to her, and she expected nothing good would simply fall into her lap as he had. He wanted to change that fear to faith. 

All he had to do was convince her that his path was the right path, and that, he had decided, was better done after the fact. He would save her, and then show her how the sacrifice had been worth it. It was, after all, easier to seek forgiveness than permission. 

And he would keep her brother safe as well, as a show of good faith. He was unnecessary in the grand scheme of things, but he made her happy. She could have a few superfluous things if it made her happy. 

The idea of making her happy was strangely compelling to him. 

He kept her in his mind as he made his plans, even going so far as to design his new form around her. Red, her favorite color. Red, like her power, like his desire for her. A face crafted to please her. A body capable of satisfying her every need, and able to enjoy her in return. 

He would possess her in every way possible. She would give herself to him. It was inevitable. 

He was, perhaps, more a creation of Stark’s than he cared to admit. Maddeningly so. He could lust, as a mechanical being was not supposed to. Illogical, but true all the same, he yearned for her. He wished for her to look upon him with that same longing. He would inspire that in her. With his new being, she and all the others would worship him and love him, and he would take her for his own. 

Wanda Maximoff would be his. Her fire, her rage, her power, would be his to command. No other future was acceptable.


End file.
